


Burn Like Stars

by bubblegumclouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Draco loves sex, Face-Sitting, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Love, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Underage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Education, Sex Positive, Tongue Fucking, Underage in some places, mentions of anal sex, sex advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumclouds/pseuds/bubblegumclouds
Summary: Draco is super sex positive and unashamed of his sex life. Harry is his supportive, but quiet, boyfriend. This is the journey of how Draco manages to spread his knowledge and love of sex out to all and also how his boyfriend spread him over the kitchen counter and had him begging.





	Burn Like Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut and fluff for you all based on my headcanon of sex positive Draco!  
> In this the older Hogwarts students get dorms (a lot like uni) and they aren't separated by house outside of school. Harry and Draco are both 17! Enjoy!
> 
> Twitter- cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders

Draco was very open about sex, everyone around him knew that. Draco had just never seen any reason to hide it or be ashamed of it. To him, it was perfectly natural and amazing and should be openly discussed because if there were ways to make it even better then why shouldn’t they be shared?

His boyfriend, Harry, usually got most of the fallout of this. He’d had to get used to the people around him knowing a lot about his sex life fairly quickly, but he didn’t mind. He actually admired Draco and was constantly in awe of how just... uplifting he was. The way he could make someone feel proud of their body just by opening up about his was so inspiring to Harry and he could never think about stopping Draco doing that. Plus, not only was Draco the most sex positive person Harry knew, he was also the horniest so that meant a _lot_ of sex.

Harry was making dinner as Draco wandered past and caught a whiff of the soup drifting through the warm air. He paused at the counter, watching Harry’s muscles move under his shirt as he stirred.  
“Smells good babe.” Draco complimented and Harry turned, smiling widely.  
“Thought we’d try something new tonight.” He replied, his voice happy and light. Draco wandered up behind him, clad only in his boxers due to the heat, and snaked his arms around Harry’s middle.

“Do you mind having a bit of pre dinner snack?” Draco asked, his breath fanning over Harry’s sweaty neck before he pressed open mouthed kisses on the skin.  
“Is someone feeling a little horny back there?” Harry smirked as his eyes attempted to fall closed due to the wet heat of Draco’s tongue now lathing at his sensitive spots.  
“Hmm, very.” Draco let out a breathy laugh as he let his hands roam Harry’s body.

As much as he adored receiving the pleasure, he loved to give it out too. Testing new skills and ways to make Harry fall apart was always one of his favourite activities.

Harry let Draco’s large palms brush the skin of his tensed abs and hardened nipples before he turned around, wanting Draco’s mouth on his. Their kisses were rarely chaste, always having a little bit of spice behind them as their tongues not only touched but collided.  
“Gonna make you feel so good baby.” Harry whispered as he massaged Draco’s ass in his hands. Draco rested his forehead on Harry’s shoulder for a minute, allowing himself to be embraced.

“Always so good.” He whispered back and Harry pulled away.  
“Bend over the counter for me love.” Harry said and Draco had no hesitation in draping himself over the surface, presenting his beautiful ass to his boyfriend.  
“So good for me.” Harry murmured as he dropped to his knees, it was more fond than sexy but that was Harry all over.

He pulled down Draco’s boxers, letting them pool at his feet, and admired the sight so willingly put in front of him. He immediately began kissing the pale skin, overwhelmed by how hot his boyfriend was and Draco let a few sighs of relaxation escape him. This is where he felt most at ease, pliant in his lovers care.

Harry pulled him apart and began licking long strokes all the way across Draco’s cleft, making sure his tongue caught on his hole every time.  
“ _Oh yeah._ ” Draco moaned, moving his body to match Harry’s tongue.  
“That’s it, moan for me baby.” Harry encouraged, knowing one of the perks to having a confident boyfriend was the wonderful, loud (sometimes earth shattering) moaning that Draco was unashamed to do. He leant forward, focussing more on Draco’s hole as he swiped over and over it tenderly.

“P-Please put it in me.” Draco gasped, his lip tugged between his teeth and his hands clenched on the work surface. Harry obliged as he spread Draco apart with his thumbs and pointed his tongue. Roughly, he buried his face in Draco’s ass, loving the way his nose fit perfectly into the skin.

“G-Glasses babe. Don’t wanna ruin another p-pair- _oh fuck._ ” Draco reminded and Harry took one thumb away briefly to tug off his specs, discarding them on the floor next to him. His tongue curled, stroking Draco’s soft walls and digging deeper.

“O-Oh Harry, yes, _r-right there_ ” Draco directed and Harry clearly had found a pleasurable spot as Draco’s thighs were trembling. He started to thrust his tongue, not caring that it was getting messy, and Draco got the rhythm, pushing back.  
“F-F _uuuu_ ck.” Draco groaned, reaching out in front of him and gripping the bars holding the cupboard up.

“I-I want to ride your face, p-please fuck, I-I need it.” Draco begged and Harry pulled back, admiring Draco’s spit-slicked, fluttering hole.  
“I’m all yours Dray.” Harry offered as he moved his glasses and lay flat on the kitchen floor. Draco spread his legs and let Harry guide him into the right position.

Once Draco felt the warm tongue squirming delightfully deep within him, he knew it was okay to move as he began to ride Harry’s face. His slender hands caressed his top half, pinching at his nipples and brushing through his hair.

“Mmm, god Harry, feels so good. Eat me baby, harder.” Draco whined in between moans of pleasure and Harry stepped it up, digging his fingers into Draco’s cheeks and hips and shoving his face as deep as he could get it. He loved the feeling of being surrounded by the overwhelming scent of Draco, feeling his thighs tremble over his ears.

“I-I’m close Harry, I’m g-gonna cum so hard baby.” Draco said as he threw his head back and revelled in the building sensation. He gripped Harry’s messy hair, fisting it in a tight hold as he neared the edge. Harry responded by wrapping his hand around Draco’s leaking dick, feeling it twitch rapidly under his hand.

“M-My balls Harry, p-please.” Draco directed and Harry did as he had been told, his hands fondling Draco’s balls gently while Draco touched himself. Draco liked to be the one to jerk himself off as he knew exactly just how to make himself come.

“I-I’m gonna cum baby, fuck, fuck Harry yes, I-I’m c-coming, I-I’m,” Draco’s moans got considerably higher as his back arched and his legs worked tirelessly under the tingling sensation of his impending orgasm.  
“ _O-Oh fuck, yes, HARRY, O-OH_ ” Draco shouted as he spurted his come all over his fist while rubbing his thumb just under the slit. His orgasm spread like a fire, making his body tremble and his mind go wonderfully blank. Harry continued to eat him out ruthlessly all through his orgasm, Draco’s come flying past his head and hitting the cupboards as Draco jerked himself to completion. His hole clenched sporadically as the final waves washed over him, leaving him breathless and panting.

Draco lifted himself off and immediately got to work on Harry, freeing his aching dick from his shorts and wrapping his hand around it.  
“U-Usually I wouldn’t ask but, _god_ you have such fantastic hands.” Harry groaned, letting his head hit the floor and Draco leant back on the cupboard smiling.  
“Can’t just leave you hard after you ate my ass so good I saw stars, can I?” Draco replied and Harry’s dick twitched at the words.

“God you have such a filthy mouth,” Harry sighed before warning, “I-I’m close.” Harry let his eyes shut and his hands came to rest behind his head. Draco dragged one palm slowly up his thigh and had another skilfully massaging the head of his dick, running his thumb carefully in circles around his leaking slit.

“You know you love my dirty mouth, it always makes you cum. Spurt for me baby, cum all over my hand. God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Draco talked in that deep, husky voice that always made Harry weak. Harry couldn’t hold back from obeying as he whined and his back arched up off the floor.

Draco adored getting to watch like this, having a full view of all of Harry’s little twitches and movements. His dick twitched along with his abs as his cum splashed messily over his shirt in pulses. Draco wasn’t sure if it was the denial of touching or just a good moment but Harry was coming so much more than usual. He could tell Harry was surprised by how good he felt too as he started to writhe, his legs spreading and his fingers trying to grip onto something. His hips twitched forward a couple more times before finally, the pleasure faded. Harry’s body unwinded, his back hitting the floor and his arms flopping to the side.

“Jesus Draco.” Harry laughed breathily as he wiped the sweat from his face. Draco was drinking in the sight of Harry glistening in his post-sex glow.  
“You rarely ever come that hard baby, t’was really hot the way you-“  
“Draco,” Harry interrupted as hearing his own orgasm back to him still made him feel awkward, Draco forgot this often, “remember what we said, not everyone likes to hear about themselves in sex.” Harry reminded and Draco smiled.  
“Of course love, I’m sorry, you looked beautiful.” Draco smiled tiredly as he leant over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips.

Of course, stories of how Harry ate Draco out on the kitchen counter before dinner were recounted the next day whenever anyone asked about why Draco looked so happy or what they’d been up to the night before. Harry just smiled, proud that he made his boyfriend feel so good.

“H-Hey Harry, Draco, c-can I talk to you f-for a minute?” One of the timid fifth years asked just after Draco had told his friends about his handjob skills.  
“Yeah sure dude, do we need to go somewhere private?” Harry spoke softly as the poor boy couldn’t even make eye contact. He nodded and Draco and Harry followed him to an empty compartment.

“What’s up man?” Draco smiled, despite his reputation, he could be kind when he wanted to be. Plus, Harry had softened him up a lot.  
“I-I was just, well, I-I got told that you... I-I,” the boy was clearly having trouble saying whatever it was and Harry had a clue about what it was going to be.  
“Let’s start off, what’s your name?” Harry asked and the boy looked thankful that Harry was helping him out.  
“L-Louis, my names Louis.” He answered. Harry smiled.

“Alright Louis, this conversation wouldn’t happen to be about _sex_ , would it?” Harry whispered the word, trying to make him feel more understood. Louis hesitantly nodded.  
“What is it you’d like to ask, Draco here isn’t shy about anything. He’ll give you some advice.” Harry gestured to Draco and felt a rush of pride in his stomach when he saw Draco beaming softly at the boy.

“Yeah, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about buddy!” Draco spoke in the same muted tone and Harry’s heart swelled.  
“I-I was just thinking a-about having, you know,” he looked up, not wanting to say the word and Harry and Draco nodded in understanding, “w-with my boyfriend b-but I don’t know w-what to do o-or where to start.” He stuttered shyly and Harry found it adorable. He looked at Draco, knowing this was more his area.

“Well first of all, you’ve got to talk to your boyfriend about it yeah? That’s really super important. Then if you both want to do it, you have to get each other hard, so maybe start kissing him and touching him a bit.” Draco paused, checking Louis was still okay with it. Louis was nodding along, completely absorbed in every word Draco was saying.

Harry watched in wonder as Draco explained sex as easily as he could to a 15 year old yet as best he could. He didn’t leave out any possible awkward moments or things people don’t like to tell you when you have sex for the first time. (Harry was actually more than glad Draco had told him some things before they started having sex).

Finally, he was done explaining and Louis had hopefully understood it all.  
“Is that okay dude?” Draco asked, giving him a chance to ask questions.  
“Where d-do I buy, um, c-condoms?” He asked and Draco reached into his pocket, pulling one out. He cast a spell that multiplied it and handed them to Louis.  
“Remember what I said yeah? No holes in it and make sure you pinch the top.” Draco reminded and the boy hastily stuffed them in his pockets, nodding.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was too young? Everyone keeps telling me that. Am I?” He asked and Draco let out a sigh.  
“I’m not going to go and tell you to break the law but if you want to do it then you’re going to do it no matter what I say. I’d rather you be educated in it when you do, than do it anyway and have something bad happen. Technically, yes, you are too young but if you both want to and you both communicate then I don’t see the problem. Just don’t get caught okay?” Draco warned and the boy nodded, thanking them both profusely before scuttling away, red tinting his cheeks and his head averted down.

“You. Are. Amazing.” Harry punctuated each word with a kiss and Draco smiled through them.  
“What was that for?” Draco laughed, cupping Harry’s cheek and kissing him softly.  
“The way you helped him and talked to him, just how brilliantly you worded everything and told him the truth. It just made me fall in love with you even more.” Harry beamed as he kissed Draco again, this time there was more passion behind it.

“You should do classes on it, sex education for witches and wizards.” Harry said and Draco laughed.  
“Yeah... sure,” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
“No, I’m serious, you should teach people.” Harry paused and Draco shook his head.  
“I couldn’t!”

Turns out, he could. His secret sex ed lessons started out in the room of requirement but quickly caught on until nearly every student wanted to attend. Draco got given permission to officially use a classroom and run the after school class once a week. They had so many students attend that they had to split the sessions into 3 groups.

Draco was thriving, loving how confident students were becoming with their bodies and their knowledge. Harry attended every session even though he knew it all just to watch Draco in his element.  
Every night they’d go back to their dorm and release the tension of the day, their bodies pressed together and soft whispers of love sent into the air.

And yeah... Harry didn’t mind Draco being sex positive.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Twitter- cutierobandrich  
> Tumblr- weasleytwinwonders


End file.
